Pansy and Draco
by Silverbelle98
Summary: A one-shot about Pansy and Draco, telling the story of their growing relationship over the years.


_**Author's Notes: Hello, and thank you for reading! I, for some reason, decided to write a one-shot about Draco and Pansy. I would absolutely **_**love**_** reviews.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

Draco hated her on first sight.

She stood in his doorway, staring at him curiously. Her hair had been tied into an elegant plait, but it was already messy and tangled. Half of it had already fallen out of her plait. She was tall for a seven year old. Her pale skin contrasted oddly with her dark hair and her brown eyes were narrowed. She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

They stared at each other for several seconds. He spoke first.

"Who are you?" It wasn't polite. He didn't care.

She stared back at him, and her eyes narrowed even further. He didn't like how it made her look: pinched face and suspicious.

"I'm Pansy," she said, sticking out a grubby hand. It was an oddly courteous gesture for one so young, but it was obvious it was an automatic movement, not out of any real politeness. He stared at her hand and wrinkled his nose.

"Draco," he said, eyeing her oddly. "You're not one of those nasty Muggles, are you?"

She laughed and he flinched slightly at the sound. It was high pitched and rather shrill.

"Of course not," she said, wrinkling her nose. She plopped down beside him and reached for his stuffed dragon. He smacked her hand away quickly. She glared at him for a moment, then shoved him and reached for the dragon again. He pushed her back.

When Narcissa and Europa came up, both children were wrestling furiously, Draco and Pansy rolling around on the floor while shrieking at each other. It took both women to tear them apart.

* * *

She didn't like him the moment she set eyes on him.

He was a thin child, with white-blonde hair. His face was angular and sharp – she thought he was very pointy looking. He looked almost like one of the pure-white ferrets her mother bred, sinuous and slender, pointed nose and snooty look. He was shorter than she was, and his gaze when he saw her was distinctly unfriendly.

His first words were very rude, and she wrinkled her nose, but still held out a hand. He didn't take it. Pansy's dislike for the snooty boy cemented itself when he accused her of being a Muggle. Two minutes later, Draco was nursing a black eye and she had a fat lip.

While their mothers scolded them for improper conduct, the two made faces at each other behind their backs.

Pansy didn't like that stupid Malfoy boy.

* * *

She almost laughed the second time she saw him.

They were eight, and attending some Ministry ball or another. Her family had an invitation due to a rather large exchange of money that greased the hands of some rather powerful people. She was wearing a peach-coloured robe and standing next to her mother, resisting the urge to suck her thumb. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to scream, but knew her mother would be furious if she in any way 'ashamed' her.

Her mother was chatting with one of the high-up's wives – well, one of his wives. Pansy, relying on information gleaned from listening at keyholes, knew perfectly well he had two wives, both unaware of each other. She smirked privately, feeling quite privileged to know such a thing. She slipped away, hoping her mother wouldn't notice until it was too late. She spotted _him_ standing next to his own mother, standing ram-rod straight and looking bored as well. She giggled when she saw him.

He was wearing one of the dress robes his mother picked out. It was silvery green and ridiculously frilly. It even had bows on it. It looked more like a dress she would put on her dolls than one a boy would wear. He picked at his collar when his mother wasn't looking and pulled faces at her when she snickered. His mother said he looked like a little angel. Pansy said he looked like a stupid Muggle girl.

They started a fight in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

He really hated Pansy.

The third time they met, it was while their fathers quietly discussed business and made plans to bribe the Ministry. She was holding onto the hand of her mother, wearing frilly robes that were bedecked with ugly ribbons.

She was nicer looking now, he thought idly. Her face was clean, at least. She was only nine, and Draco loathed the fact she was several inches taller than him. She gave him a smirk worthy of him when she spotted him.

"Oh, hello Miss- I mean Master Malfoy," she said, smiling falsely, looking just like her mother. They both had pinched, unfriendly looking faces and dark hair. Her nose was stuck into the air as if she smelled something rancid.

"Oh, how lovely to see you again, Miss Parkinson," Draco said politely. When their mothers turned around and began to chatter to each other, he pulled a face at her. She stuck out her tongue. "Wow, I almost thought you were your brother at first, you're so boyish looking!" The young Draco said, face full of malice. Pansy retaliated by yanking on a strand of his blonde hair.

"Oww!" he yelped. He pulled a bow from her dress robes, ripping it. She tackled him.

* * *

She was really beginning to hate that Malfoy boy.

The fourth time they met, it was in Ollivander's. They were eleven and just starting Hogwarts. She was holding a bag full of school robes and feeling very important indeed. He was pointing at a wand and insisting he wanted _that _one and not another one. Ollivander was attempting to explain it was the wand that chose the wizard, not the other way around. His mother, standing by his side as always, was insisting that the boy at least be allowed to _try _the wand. Ollivander sighed and gave up after a minute, handing Draco the wand.

Pansy watched with interest, sucking her thumb as Draco waved the wand, face alight with happiness that quickly turned into a pout when nothing happened. Ollivander, who stood discreetly to the side, shook his head.

"Maybe you're really a Squib," Pansy spoke up, holding tightly to her father's hand. Her mother lightly smacked the back of her head and Pansy pouted impudently. Crossing her arms, she watched as the detested Malfoy boy stomped his feet and whined that he wanted _this _wand. Ollivander shook his head but picked up another wand from the shelf and offered it to him.

Pouting unhappily, Draco took the wand and waved it haphazardly. Nothing happened.

"Squib," Pansy whispered maliciously. Draco snatched the third wand from Ollivander's hand and pointed it at her, waving it. Pansy squealed loudly as her hair lit on fire. Draco rolled on the ground with laughter as Pansy's mother completely lost her head and started beating Pansy round the head with her bags.

Ten minutes later, the store still smelled unpleasantly of burnt hair. Pansy stood, arms crossed as Draco walked out of the store. She was resisting the urge to punch him, or perhaps attempt to curse him. He turned just before he left and stuck his tongue out at her.

She screamed in fury.

* * *

Draco was beginning to despise Pansy.

The fifth time they met, she was standing in the Entrance Hall, looking as though she was fighting not to look just as scared as the other first-years. Draco crossed the room to her, feeling that no matter how much he didn't like her; at least she was a familiar face.

She turned to look at him, wide brown eyes already narrowing in recognition. He smirked and stood beside her.

"Hey," he said to her, ignoring the pretty girl standing beside her.

"What?" she demanded. Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at the girl beside her.

"I hope this isn't a Mudblood," Draco said. Pansy crossed her arms and glared at him. The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"This," she snapped. "Is Parvati Patil. She's a Pureblood."

"Oh," Draco said, barely concealing his disappointment. It would have made wonderful gossip for his mother if he informed her that Europa Parkinson's daughter was associating with Mudbloods. He held out a hand for the girl. "Hello," he said. "I hope you make it into Slytherin."

"I'm starting not to want to," Parvati said, looking at his hand with thinly veiled anger. She brushed past him deliberately to stand with a girl that looked exactly like her. She leaned over to whisper in her ear and both girls turned to frown at him.

"You – you git!" Pansy whined from beside him. He turned to see her glaring at him. "You just cost me someone who could have been a friend!"

She deliberately stomped his foot as she hurried towards Professor McGonagall. Draco followed, rubbing his sore foot and glaring daggers at her turned back.

"Bet you'll get into Hufflepuff," she hissed into his ear as Professor McGonagall called out "Malfoy, Draco!"

He scowled as he hurried towards the Sorting Hat. It didn't even consider Hufflepuff.

The dread still stayed with him.

He glared at her when she sat down. She deliberately dropped a trifle on him and he dropped a pudding on her expensive shoes in retaliation.

She kicked him. Hard.

* * *

She hated that idiotic little Malfoy boy.

The sixth time they met, it was in Snape's classroom. They were paired together for a particularly difficult potion. They both gaped across the classroom in poorly disguised horror when Professor Snape called out their names and ordered Pansy to sit with Draco.

"Professor!" Pansy protested. Snape just ignored her. Gritting her teeth, she moved her cauldron over to the openly disgusted Draco. He shoved some dirty dandelion roots over to her with the irritated instructions to chop them up. Scowling, she did so, imagining each time she sliced them that it was Draco's face she chopped up.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. Draco was squinting at the instructions while prodding at some horned toad liver. Pansy barely restrained a shudder of disgust. Without really thinking, she dumped the dandelion roots into the cauldron. There was a little sparking sound.

Curious, she peered into the cauldron – just in time for it explode. Pansy withdrew her blackened and wet face to glare at Malfoy. He was laughing hysterically at her. Pansy picked up the toad liver, ignoring the unpleasant squelch, and threw it at him.

With a wet _splat,_ the liver hit Draco right in the laughing face. It slowly slid down his stunned face, then hit the floor with another disgusting _splat._

Two minutes later, the entire classroom was embroiled in a messy fight, Snape trying and failing to restore order.

A laughing Pansy threw a clump of valerian root into Draco's open mouth as he hurled puffer fish eyes at the turned back of a Gryffindor. The horrified look on his face as he automatically swallowed it _might _have made it worth her expensive robes being ruined.

_Maybe._

* * *

Draco really, _really _loathed Pansy.

The seventh time they met, it was when Crabbe and Goyle accidently broke Ganymedra Valensi's wand by sitting on it.

He crossed the room to watch the furious Ganymedra scream at the hapless duo. They stood gaping at her stupidly, exposing broken and yellowed teeth. Draco rolled his eyes, and but was just about to intercede when Pansy walked towards the four of them.

"What's going on?" Pansy demanded.

"These idiots broke my wand!" screeched Ganymedra, turning on Pansy. The unaffected girl just raised her eyebrows.

"They did?" she asked, turning to Crabbe and Goyle. The two merely shuffled their feet, muttering incomprehensibly. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Draco, can you translate for these idiotic baboons?" she said indolently, picking at her nails.

Draco scowled. Sure he had said almost the exact same thing countless times, but they were _his_ friends.

"I can," he said. "If you can translate for your screeching harpy of a friend."

Ganymedra screeched again. Draco winced as her high-pitched voice echoed around the room. If her voice got any higher, soon only Crups could hear her. Pansy glared at him.

"She's not a harpy," Pansy snapped. "But you're an idiotic squealing imbecile."

"Imbecile?" Draco repeated, eyebrow raised. "Believe me, Pansy; if you're friends with that idiot, you're the imbecile." He looked her up and down. "Not that that's actually debatable."

Draco never exactly remembered what happened when he woke up the next day in the Hospital Wing, a throbbing ache in his head.

* * *

Pansy detested the mere sight of that idiotic boy.

The eighth time they met, it was in King's Cross Station. Pansy stood just outside of the scarlet train, picking her nails while she waited for her parents to Apparate into the station and take her home. Her owl, Hermes, screeched from behind her where he sat on her trunk. He rattled his cage.

"Just a moment, you stupid owl," Pansy said irritably.

"Talking to yourself?"

Pansy didn't even bother to look up. She would recognise that laughing, taunting voice anywhere.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she said.

"Ooh, such language," he mocked. He settled beside her, leaning against the wall comfortably. "Better not let your parents hear you."

Pansy said something a good deal ruder. Draco just laughed.

"Did you enjoy the year?" he asked, sounding more as if he were attempting to make conversation than being really interested in her answer. She shrugged.

"I wanted to go to Durmstrang. _They _have the right of it – they don't let all this filth get in," she said, waving a hand at the eager students surrounding them. Draco looked around, coughing in the thick smoke. The hoots of owls and hisses of cats added to the uncomfortably loud din as students greeted their parents. Pansy secretly smiled as he jumped almost a foot when a family Apparated with a loud _pop_ just a few feet from them.

"I wanted to go to Durmstrang too," Draco said. He suddenly grinned. "But you would have failed on your first day – you see, it's a good deal harder than this soft school. You're too stupid to be there, Pansy."

Pansy didn't respond, and Draco looked surprised. Normally she would have responded with a nasty reply. She reached out an elegant hand to her owl's cage. Draco looked at her curiously, wondering what she was doing. The owl's cage swung open and the massive Great Horned Owl hopped out. She smirked at Draco.

"Attack, Hermes," she said, pointing at him.

Draco fell over, screaming as the owl flew at him, claws outstretched.

* * *

Draco thought Pansy was deeply unappreciative of the art of Quidditch.

The ninth time they met, it was twilight. The sun was vanishing over the horizon as Draco darted through the air, showing off for his friends. Crabbe and Goyle laughed dully and clapped their massive hands as he did a fancy dive, pulling up only at the last moment.

Draco privately grinned, imagining the jealous face of that stupid Potter boy at the sight of his fancy broom. He spun around, noticing an approaching figure from the castle. For one instant, he imagined it was Potter and sneered at the person. Draco immediately began to show off, gracefully twirling mid-air and performing daring dives.

He dived toward the ground, pulling up just in time to avoid smashing into the ground. The figure of a twelve year old Pansy appeared out of the gloom. She was clapping slowly, looking dryly amused.

"Oh, bravo," she said, looking rather bored. She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know why you're interested in that… _sport_. It looks so boring."

Draco scowled at her. "Boring?" he demanded. "You think Quidditch is _boring?_ Dear Merlin, no wonder we don't get along!"

Pansy stuck her nose up in the air and sniffed. "It's an awful game!"

"Awful?" Draco repeated, dumbstruck. An idea occurred to him. He began to grin rather maliciously, but Pansy, who was busy being arrogant, didn't notice it.

"Awful," she said. Draco shook his head sadly, approaching her slowly. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"What are you-"she began. She never finished the sentence. Draco dived forward on his broom and wrapped his arms around her waist, somehow managing to sit her on the back of his broom. Miraculously neither one fell off and broke their necks.

"Let me down!" wailed Pansy as Draco shot forward. She beat on his back with her fists, but to no avail.

"That's not going to happen!" Draco laughed, diving forward. Pansy was forced to wrap her arms around him, screaming loudly.

"I am going to kill you, Malfoy," Pansy threatened, though the effect was slightly ruined by her laughing voice. "When we get down, I'm going to kill you!"

"I know," Draco grinned. He dived again, enjoying the rush as she half screamed half laughed in his ear.

And when they reached the ground again, Pansy did indeed attempt to murder him. Draco fled the Quidditch pitch, Crabbe and Goyle hot on his heels, laughing the whole time.

* * *

Pansy thought Malfoy was ridiculously fun to annoy.

The tenth time they met, it was in the common room. Draco was gesticulating wildly to his two friends, both of whom were guffawing dimly. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at them, but something made her cross the room to sit next to Draco.

"That ugly, buck-toothed Mudblood got petrified!" he was saying to Crabbe and Goyle, smirking broadly. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that…" she searched her mind for the last name – of course she never bothered to remember the last names of filth. She remembered after a second. "Oh yeah. That Granger girl?"

"Yeah," Draco said, looking at her with poorly disguised happiness.

"Oh," she said, her mere tone implying that such topics were beneath her. "Well, if you want to waste your time thinking about _her_, have fun. Honestly, Draco, if I didn't know better, I'd think you _liked_ her – you talk about her so much!"

The thought, though disgusting, was worth it for the look of sheer horror on Draco's face as his mouth fell open. Pansy smiled in satisfaction before standing and turning on her heel.

"Well, you would be the first Malfoy to marry a Mudblood in – oh, thousands of years!" she said, walking towards the girls' dormitory. She expected him to be disgusted by the mere thought.

She didn't expect him to yell in horror and tackle her from behind.

* * *

Draco thought Pansy should keep her big fat mouth shut sometimes.

The eleventh time they met, it was once second-year had finally ended. Draco was home until next September, and fully enjoying it. He stood ram-rod straight, pretending to listen as Pansy's father and his discussed some diary. Draco hadn't the faintest idea what they were talking about, and apparently neither did Pansy.

"Mother," Draco said finally, turning imploringly to Narcissa. She looked at him inquiringly.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Could I show Pansy around the grounds?" he asked, smiling winningly. Narcissa beamed at him.

"Of course, Draco. Just make sure to stay away from the defensive jinxes your father has up. Why don't you show her to the pool?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco said dutifully. Pansy smiled at Narcissa, curtsied to all the adults, then followed Draco out the door. The second he was out of sight of his parents, Draco immediately slouched, hitching up his overly long dress robes to walk. Pansy did the same, and for a moment, they walked in silence, both glad just to escape their parents.

"Here's the magnificent Malfoy Manor pool," Draco said, rolling his eyes as they rounded the corner to reveal a massive pool of water. Pictures of mermaids danced around the sides and bottom of it, sun glistened on foam-capped waves though it was currently cloudy, and birds sang beautifully, though not an animal was in sight - apart from a pure white peacock pecking around the palm trees that bordered the pool.

Pansy eyed it.

"Our pool is bigger," she said.

"No it's not!" Draco said.

"Yes it is!" Pansy insisted. They glared at each other as several house elves scurried up to them. Draco nodded at them, and one of the house elves pointed at Pansy, and one of them at Draco. A small flash of light and a bang later, both Pansy and Draco found themselves clad in swim-wear.

Pansy sighed, picking her nails as she approached the water, looking quite unimpressed.

"Well, I suppose it will do," she said, sitting down at the edge and dipping her toes into the water. She yawned insolently.

"Draco, dear!"

Draco turned to see Narcissa and Europa approaching, both clad in swim-wear as well.

"We thought we would join you," Europa said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Beside her, Narcissa nodded. Draco looked at them. Europa gazed steadily back, smile plastered on her face. After a moment, Draco sighed and sat by the edge of the pool by Pansy, though making sure not an inch of him touched her.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy," said Pansy, smiling cheerily. Dark suspicions stirred in Draco as Narcissa turned, looking interested. "Did you know that Draco has a crush on a Mudblood named – I think it's Hermia Grange?"

For a moment, no one moved. No one breathed. Narcissa's face was frozen in an expression of utmost horror, eyes widening comically, mouth hanging open. Draco sat stunned, disgusted and worried for his mother's heart in equal measure. Europa glanced between them, looking positively agog and eager for gossip.

"Oh yes," Pansy carried on, looking oblivious. "He confided in me that he wants to _marry_ her-"

In that moment, several things happened at once. Narcissa let out a wail and fainted, Europa hurried to her aid, looking positively delighted, and with a large _splash _and a shriek, Draco shoved Pansy into the pool.

Draco promptly leapt in after her, hoping he could drown and save himself the shame and horror.

It didn't work, and he was dragged out and informed that he was not allowed to play Quidditch for the rest of his time home.

He could have cried.

* * *

Pansy thought Draco was one massive show-off – not to mention a bit of an idiot.

The twelfth time they met, they were once again in Hogwarts, outside in a large paddock filled with massive beasts known as Hippogriffs. Pansy and her friends whispered nasty things about Hagrid to each other and giggled maliciously, not really paying any attention at all to the lesson. She could hear Draco and his friends doing the exact same thing only a few feet away from them.

Pansy and her friend were paired off with a disturbingly massive Hippogriff that snorted when it saw them. Pansy squeaked slightly. Talaria giggled.

Pansy sighed unhappily, making sure to remember this dangerous exercise. She would have to report him to her father. She scurried forward and bowed to a massive roan Hippogriff. Talaria squealed loudly when the Hippogriff eyed Pansy rather indolently and snorted, pawing the ground. Pansy backed up hurriedly, tripping over Talaria's foot and tripping, landing ungracefully on the leaf-strewn ground. She flushed an ugly red and hurriedly looked around to make sure no one but Talaria had noticed. No one had.

Talaria helpfully offered her a hand, but Pansy batted it away. Parkinson's do not accept help from anyone, no matter who they are. This was a lesson extensively drilled in to her by her parents. Pansy stood and dusted herself off, silently cursing Hagrid for choosing to have a lesson near the Forbidden _Forest _of all places. She'd be sure to complain to her father. Maybe he could get the oaf fired.

Arms crossed, Pansy stood back while Talaria attempted to get the Hippogriff to bow to her. Bored, she looked around at the rest of the class, few of which were having any manner of success. Pansy was rather incensed by the fact that Draco stood only a few feet away from her, patting a stormy grey Hippogriff and looking ridiculously self-satisfied.

"This is very easy," Draco was saying, a smug look on his face. Pansy pouted, watching Draco pat its beak. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?"

Pansy opened her mouth to warn Draco not to continue with that thought, but it was too late.

"Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Pansy screamed in horror as the Hippogriff reared up, mighty talons ripping through flesh as though it were air. Draco hit the ground as blood splattered everywhere.

People were screaming, running, panicking, Hagrid was fighting to restrain the furious Hippogriff, and Pansy attempted to run forward to see if Draco was okay.

"I'm dying," Draco wailed, cradling his arm, which was spurting blood. Pansy squealed in horror. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Pansy was aware of tears sliding down her face, mostly in shock and concern – she might have disliked Draco, but she certainly didn't want him dead. She watched in frozen shock as Hagrid bundled up Draco and sprinted for the castle.

The rest of the Slytherins were positively furious.

"They should sack him right away!" wailed Pansy. A tall black boy she didn't recognise glared at her.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" he said angrily – distantly, Pansy supposed he was right. She didn't care.

She raced up the deserted stone steps, heart thumping in her chest. "I'm going to see if he's okay!" she called to the rest of the Slytherins, hurrying up the marble staircase.

"I'm dying, I'm dying!"

That was how she found Draco a few moments later. He was rolling around in the hospital bed, wailing while Madam Pomfrey attempted to console him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Pansy demanded, watching the nurse hold Draco down and pour an unpleasantly greenish potion into his mouth. Draco screeched and thrashed even more.

"He'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey, looking exhausted as Draco screamed about reporting to his father. She shook her head and began retreating to her office.

"Oh Draco," Pansy said, watching him squirm miserably. He had by now perhaps accepted the fact that he was not, in fact, going to die. It didn't stop him from complaining endlessly.

"And the brute should be put down and my arm is aching and I think I'm bleeding out and my father will sack him and…"

Pansy closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Draco, Madam Pomfrey said you're going to be fine," she attempted to console him. Draco sat up, glaring, the fine sheen of sweat covering his face adding to his rather demented appearance. Pansy resisted the urge to laugh unkindly at the tufts of hair sticking in random directions, a byproduct of rolling around on the dusty ground. She reached out and plucked a dead leaf from his hair. She wasn't quite sure why a faint tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks at the movement, but he continued to rant.

"And this nurse is an overpaid servant who should be fired for lack of knowledge and I'm dying and bleeding out and you're all going to be sorry…"

Pansy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose again. Draco laid back in bed, continuing to rant to her.

"And my father will hear about this and he'll be sacked and…and…"

He was trailing off, the sleeping potion administered by Madam Pomfrey beginning to work. He continued to mumble sleepily even as his eyes drifted shut.

"And…brute should be…executed…and…" his head flopped back with a little snore and Pansy couldn't help but smile slightly. A strand of blond hair hung in his eyes and she automatically reached out and smoothed it back.

She shook her head as he continued to mutter in his sleep.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you," she said. He looked almost pleasant in his sleep, pointed face relaxed and calm. She couldn't help but smile at him even as she shook her head.

She was beginning to think maybe he wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Draco wanted to throttle Pansy sometimes.

The thirteenth time they met, it was just as an unlucky occurrence as suited the number. It started with an argument.

Pansy was insisting he _wasn't listening_ and he was insisting that he _was_ and it was just that her trivial matters just didn't matter to him and she raised a hand to smack him. He ducked and shoved Crabbe into his position. She smacked him hard, which caused him to stumble into Goyle, who promptly shoved him back.

Ten minutes later and the entire common room was brawling. Pansy was attempting to choke the life out of Draco while he crawled away hurriedly to hide under a chair. Pansy followed him, her loud, piercing voice ringing in his ears as she furiously berated him.

"You're so stupid, Draco!" she shrilled at him, flapping her hands as he crawled away. She ducked as a pair of fighting girls rolled past, then resumed following him. "You don't listen to me-"

"I _do_ listen!" Draco cried. He hit his head on one of the chairs and flopped onto his side while clutching his head, his sense of dramatics overpowering even the urge to escape Pansy. His head spun wildly as he lay half conscious. Pansy settled herself beside him, ranting to him even as he stared at the sky dully, struggling for consciousness.

"And you act like a two-year old…"

Draco would have loved dearly to inform her he wasn't the only one acting like a two-year old, but his mouth didn't seem to be working quite right yet. Pansy continued to chatter obliviously to him, her strident voice overpowering all other noises. Draco groaned miserably, the only noise he could make yet.

"And you rely on your father so much!"

"Mmmulp," Draco said, cursing his traitorous lips. Pansy ignored him, gesturing angrily, unaware that her half conscious audience was currently planning her demise.

"You're so _stupid_!"

A pair of screaming and punching boys flew past them to hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Pansy sat next to him, still talking obliviously. Draco groped for his wand furiously, hoping he remembered how to Silence people.

"Si-enc," he managed to croak out. Pansy smacked him over the head and he promptly collapsed again. He pointed his wand at her as she continued to shrill at him loudly.

"Silencio!"

Pansy's lips continued to move at lightning speed, though no sound came out. A look of dawning horror spread over her face as she realised what happened. She clutched at her throat, mouth continuing to move dumbly for a moment. She turned on Draco, a look of accusatory fury on her face. He smirked at her and mouthed something rude, enjoying the fact that she couldn't talk back.

The last thing he saw before her fist collided with his face was her look of absolute rage.

* * *

Pansy was beginning to feel rather confused.

The fourteenth time they met, it was a beautiful summer day. Pansy was lolling under a large tree, rejoicing in the coolness of the shade as she idly flipped the pages of her book. She watched the Quidditch players practice, their green robes whipping around as they shot about the pitch, almost faster than she could see. She didn't envy them; the heat was oppressive even in stillness.

For some reason unbeknownst to her, her traitorous eyes kept drifting to one player in particular. Draco's white-blonde hair whipped around his face as he made a dive, then held up his fist in triumph. Even from a distance, she could see the flashes of gold glistening in the sun as he did a triumphant loop of the course. His teammates whooped and clapped him on the back, but his eyes were not for them.

For some infernal reason, Pansy could feel a faint blush in her cheeks as he grinned over at her, and she cursed it.

"Showers, team!" a tall figure shouted and the rest of the team whooped again and trooped off toward the showers. All of the team but one.

Pansy almost groaned as a slender figure broke off from the team and approached her, smirking widely at her. The Golden Snitch still fluttered weakly in his hand as he stopped a few feet away from her. His robes were sticking to his slender body and his face was slightly flushed. She blushed a little more as he sat down beside her.

"You're awfully red," he observed and she scowled.

"It's hot today!" she said. He grinned at her and she felt her heart thump loudly. She looked away, deciding that it was the weather. Yes, she was getting heat stroke. Of course that was it.

These thoughts faded away as his hand brushed hers. He went, if possible, even redder than her. He leapt to his feet abruptly and brushed his robes off.

"Bye, Pansy," he called after her as he loped off in the direction of the showers.

She didn't respond, only watched him go. She couldn't help but admire his blonde hair as it glistened in the sun. He turned, shot her one more grin, then sprinted for the showers. This time, Pansy wasn't sure she could excuse the blush in her cheeks as the weather's fault.

Maybe, Pansy thought. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't hate Malfoy after all.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I'm really worried about this not being very good, but I tried my best. If you spot any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me! I would really appreciate reviews and once again, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
